


Destruction of Yggdrasil

by Arturia_Pendragon



Series: We Are The Fallen [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arturia_Pendragon/pseuds/Arturia_Pendragon
Summary: The war has begun.





	

Placeholder for part 2 of the Ragnarok Series.


End file.
